A story of Toothless
by Geranika
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Toothless ended up on Berk... So this is his story where he will tell you about his life as a child, his mother and father, his tribe, his home and his first crush. Related to the Lovers of Berk a little.))) Enjoy) Toothless and OCs in the story ))
1. Chapter 1

**So this is Toothlesses story))) And it is connected with the Lovers of Berk. Enjoy)))**

Chapter 1

A story from the very begging

Hi. My name is Nochi and I'm from Knights tribe. Actually I _**was**_ from the Knights tribe. Now I live happily with my best friend Hiccup. You won't believe it but he's a... HUMAN. Everything that we learnt about people was wrong, some of them are not like others. I was learnt that people will always kill a dragon because they are thirsting for blood beasts that would kill anyone that's not looking like them. Firstly I thought that Hiccup is one them, one of the beasts, especially when he shot at me with a net that ripped a half of my tail and because of that I couldn't fly. He found me lying down on the ground ready to die. I was really scared when he stood there, with his pocket knife telling me that I will be killed by him. That was the scariest moment of my life, waiting for death is scarier than the death. He swished the pocket knife in the air and aimed at my heart. I closed my eyes and waited... Nothing happened, I was still alive, then I felt that the ropes were loose. I ripped the rest of the ropes with my wings and pinned the human to the ground. I wanted to kill him for him not to kill me, but it got me, he released me, the beast saved me. I screeched at him to scare him and for him not to follow, but eventually he did. We started to be good friends when he made my fake, second half of my tail. It helped me to fly, but without him I couldn't, he suppose to open the fake tail at the correct position for me not to fall and crash. When he took another human being but female on a ride I was firstly cross because she aimed her axe at me and I couldn't trust her. But when she asked my master to forgive her for nearly killing me I stopped frightening her by my barrel rolls and showed her that I'm her friend. But when they started to talk about killing dragons I thought that I need to tell them why we steal food. When we defeated the Red Death dragons and Vikings started to live in piece. Knights tribe would never pretend that the weakest Night Fury could bring peace with the humans. Oh, and for you to understand who I'm really are, Hiccup calls me Toothless and I don't really mind if he calls me that.

I thought you may wonder where the rest of the Night Furies live or lived. They changed their habitat and banished me from the Knights tribe for what I didn't do, one of the Night Furies betrayed me and that's why I flew to Berk. So now, I would like to tell you my story from the begging... From the very begging.

Isle of Night exists like Hiccup thought. That human that wrote about the Isle of Night was correct. We were living on that island before, before they banished me from the tribe. We were living deep in the island. The Isle of Night was like a hollow sphere made out of thick rocks and metals. The sphere was really big because the end of it touched the bed of the ocean and the top was sticking out of the water what made a little island. There is a special tunnel at the surface that leads to the middle of that hollow sphere, my home, where only Night Furies may get because of our ability to travel fast in the dark places. Mostly like Hiccup my father was the leader of the pack Canin the Dark and my mother was the elder Igna de Cor. Night Furies are very civilized dragons, the most civilized of all I knew. We even had our special places where we live. They were really like Berk's houses but different, only the form was the same. Every house had two floors and it was made out of partly rocks partly thick branches of wood. I was born in my house. Everyone gathered round my house to see me and greet me to the world. When my mother showed me to my father he was a bit disappointed to see that I was smaller than the size I supposed to be but he could feel my mother's love to me so he tried to hide his emotions. Oh, I forgot to tell you, my mother was a Light Fury. Nothing different from a Night Fury it is just she was the female and Light Furies can make their scales glow to blind you and shoot sun beams as hot as fire. It took me a minute to realize how to walk and I did. We exited the house and everyone cheered. These all adult dragons scared the little Night Fury so I ran back into the house as fast as I could and hide under the blankets. My mother entered to look for me. Everyone started to laugh so my father stood on his back legs, opened his wings and growled really loud even the earth shook. My father was the biggest and the strongest Night Fury of us all. My mother found me sobbing under the blankets, she started purring, she loved me more than my father did. After he finished growling he stomped into the house, looked at me, then at my mother and shook his head what made my mom look at me sadly. He went upstairs. This was the start of my miserable life.

Two weeks I was living in my house and started to be capable of defending myself. My mother and my father leaded me to the School of Night. There were three Light Furies and four Night Furies. There I met her, she was born seven days after me and was very beautiful. She was strong and nice, her name was Sola, she had something different, it was in her mothers genes as well. She had a black, beautiful flower like drawn around her left eye. It was a sign that her second name was Gloriosa. This was a birthmark of her family. My heart was beating faster every time she looked at me and my eyes were getting really wide every time I saw her. I had never felt such a pleasure from just someone being near me. Two other Light Furies's names were Kara and Nara they were twins and the Night Furies that were a head bigger than me names were Dom, Krutu, Leviathan and Cun. I was really scared of them so I paired up with girls. Boys were laughing, Sola was ignoring me and Kara with Nara were really curious with me. My father was watching us learning and my mother was the teacher. Today we were learning how to defend ourselves using claws. For flying and shooting plasma blasts we were too little. When our lesson was finished I was feeling really bad and beaten up. Scratch marks were all around my body. My father was disappointed in me very much. I asked mother about not learning to fight but she purred, licked my scratch marks and told me sadly that I need to learn how to defend myself. Adults left us, children were left to play at the school before returning home. School was on a quite high hill. Girls were playing tag and how lucky I was when Sola bumped in me. Accidentally she pinned me to the ground and we stared in each other eyes then she apologized and started to chase the girls again. My heart melted and I lied on the ground watching her and day dreaming. I haven't noticed that Leviathan was behind my back and he scared me by growling. He was the first one to learn how to growl and everyone were respecting him for this. He started growling at me and approaching while I was backing up. We went up to the cliff side of our school and I didn't have any place left to back up any more, so I stopped. Then Leviathan screeched "fight with me weakling or I'll be the next leader of the mighty Knights!" That made me really cross, I had no I idea how I done it but when he was laughing evilly I dodged him to the edge of the cliff and he felled but was holding himself with his claws. He was crying for help, as I said we couldn't fly yet. Everyone were watching. Before Leviathan fell I grabbed him by his paw and lifted him up to the surface. He growled and walked away. I thought on that our fight was over but he was sly, he pushed me hard with his back legs and I fell down the cliff. Adults were not there so there were no one who could've helped me. I closed my eyes while falling and was thinking about Sola and mother. Unpredictable happened. I flew! I was flying! At such a young age, I was the first one to start flying! Everyone ran up to the edge of the cliff and saw me flying up. Everyone were shocked, including Sola. Leviathan said that he could fly as well but kept it a secret. He jumped over the edge of the cliff and fell, he lied, he couldn't fly. I made a dive bomb and caught him. Then I brought him up to the guys and landed. Leviathan and boys went home snorting. But girls were kind, the congratulated me and I had new friends. Kara and Nara left so only me and Sola stayed. We were looking at each other and I spoked "do you want to fly" she looked at me confused. I continued " I can fly carrying you down if you want. The feelings are awesome, it's amazing to fly".

"I will agree if you tell me one thing".

"Yes".

"How did you did that? Are wings are too small and you are smaller than all of us".

"While I was falling... But just, don't tell any one, even my parents, you promise?"

"I promise".

"While I was falling, I wasn't scared of death and I was thinking about my mother and..."

"And?" She asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yup".

"Ok then.. And you!" I rushed the words. There was a pause before she asked "why were you thinking about me?"

"Uh... Because... Because I..." I was looking for an excuse for her not to know that I love her. "Because you were my first friend". She nodded and I sighed. I flew just a little bit up and wrapped my limbs around her stomach and we flew. She was laughing from the excitement. After I was tired we landed near her house and she thanked me for everything. I made a happy face that turned into shocked one when she pressed her wet nose to my cheek. She entered her home and I nearly fainted. Then I flew happily home, daydreaming about her.

I scratched the door for my parents to open. Then I purred happily and flew quickly really high up in the sky then made a dive bomb and gently landed. My parents gasped including my father. This was the first time I saw him smiling, and the last time as well. I entered my house and went to bed.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue or not to. As I said connected to Lovers of Berk and also I like to read your reviews. Have a good day)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An outcast of a tribe

As I said earlier I was the weakest Night Fury from my tribe. The only dragon that didn't think so was my mother, she always said that when I grew up I'll change, everyone will, some in better way and some in opposite. Other three dragons that I thought that were just a little bit caring for me were Kara, Nara and I think, Sola but also, maybe it was just for one time, maybe today they will hate me? If Sola will hate me... I won't live any longer… If she would tell me not to talk to her or not to look at her like she's a beautiful pond in the middle of a desert and that I'm desperate for a drink... I would probably be the saddest dragon of all and maybe would left to the surface for other dragons to kill me by tiring me apart like simple words from Sola would tore my heart.

Today my mom left a bit earlier to the School to get ready for a Creaturpedia lesson. I think it would be my favorite lesson because here we're learning about different creatures, good ones and dangerous ones. My dad told me to go to the school by my own because I'm a big boy now, even though I was born two weeks and a day ago. I think he's still amused about my flying skills and I'm happy to see my dad happy. Okay, so I exited my house and was about to jog to the hill where our school was because I forgot that I could fly. I closed my eyes and pretended my mother and Sola smiling at me. I smiled as well, my eyes still closed, my heart started to beat with a rhythm that my wings have to have for me to loose gravity. I started flapping them and in two seconds I was near the school. I wanted Sola to see me flying skills to somehow tell her that I'm not useless. I did a sound that I'm doing now every time when I'm flying really fast and was about to shoot a plasma blast. I didn't shoot that time but that noise attracted all the Night Furies at the school and they were watching me doing all the summersaults, barrel rolls and dive bombs.

They were pretty amused that a small weak dragon that only lived for two weeks can do the stuff that an adult cannot manage to and this is all because I'm thinking about things that will let even a dragon without wings, or tail fly. I'm thinking about my mother and Sola even now, every time before I burst into sky with Hiccup I close my eyes just for a second to see my mother and Sola once more. So, I landed in school were everyone were scratching their claws on the ground except Leviathan, even his annoying bullies friends were scratching before he growled at them making them stop. Scratching was like an applause for dragons. My classmates gave me a nickname because of my unusual sound that I make every time I reach the top speed. They called me 'noisy'. Night Furies do not do a sound like that, I'm the only one. Actually Sola was the one to greet me first and gave me a hug wrapping her small wings around me. I returned the hug and then my mother told us to sit in front of a stone-board. I noticed that Leviathan was looking at me slyly but I just ignored him. My mother or, if you want, teacher started "who can tell me the most dangerous creature in Midgard that kills dragons and animals?" Kara's, Nara's, Dom's and Krutu's wings were straight in the air. They were the smartest ones and I was to shy to go to our great library and ask the librarian about... About everything! I was a curios Fury. Well, Igna asked Dom to answer. Dom cleared his throat and mumbled "well, the most dangerous creature for a dragon is a creature named, human. Their walking on their back legs but still have front legs with what they carry weapons. They have pale skin and are ferocious when they see a dragon. They will chase them to kill them, that is why we are learning about creatures right now and how to disarm them". He finished. Igna smiled at his answered and took a chalk in her mouth, then she drew something on stone-board and stepped aside saying "this is how a human looks". Dom, Cun, Leviathan and Krutu hissed, Sola made a stern look and Kara with Nara were a little bit scared like me. The creature that was drawn was terrible. It was high, with a cloak made out of dragon's skin and shoulder pads made out of dragon skulls. The bandages on it's arms were spiked and it had many sharp teeth. Still couldn't understand that a human truly could look like this. Igna started "these creatures though are afraid of fire. When you're old enough, and if the Fury guards notice any people on above, we will fly up for you to see them". Everyone cheered, except of me... No, I wasn't afraid for myself... I was afraid for my mother to get caught... What eventually happened. I already told you that my life was really like Hiccup's. That's why I'm his dragon, I understand what he lived through.

We talked a little more about humans and that they fight with special weapons because they don't have claws. Also they can't fly and breathe out fire but still are dangerous. It was the end of the lesson. Leviathan and his gang exited first without saying bye. My mother licked my forehead and told me that she's waiting for me at home. Kara and Nara said bye and ran outside playing tag. I was about to fly up when everything went dark. I was all right I just couldn't see anything. I felt something closing my eyes. I murmured "Sola, I know it's you. You and me are the only ones that are still here". I heard her giggle. I turned around to see her beautiful face. Surprisingly, she hugged me again, whispering "I really want to be your friend... We need to hang out more". I was so happy, she jogged away. I flew out of the school nearly dancing in the air with a thought "she wants to be my friend. SHE!" I was really high in the sky when I noticed a white dot circled by the black ones. It seemed like a little more and there would be no light left in my life. I knew Sola was in trouble, and my instincts told me that I need to save her, even though there were four of them and one of me. When I was doing dive bomb and came just a little bit closer I saw her hissing at the growling boys gang that were circling her. I landed sharply covering her from the boys. Then I heard them laugh. "Hey, get out of here Nochi! We were just speaking to Sola that's all". Leviathan said in between laughs. I hissed quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, even Leviathan. He said evilly "well, there wasn't any fight today, was there?" He came closer growling, he was a head higher than me and I gulped. Before he could do anything I heard Sola's sweet voice "leave him alone Leviathan! He's our blood! And in the Dark's rules we can't be against our own blood, never!" He smirked, grinning through teeth in her ear "well, I'll leave alone that mistake of a dragon if you'll come to hang out with us. Deal?" She smirked back "I'll hang out with you if he'll come as well, deal?" Now I was regretting that I came after her. But Leviathan nodded and Cun, Krutu and Dom chuckled. Me and Sola went after them and she smiled at me apolitically. I smiled back with a forgiving smile and she placed her tail on mine while we were walking. I think I blushed and that made her giggle. Leviathan noticed that I'm having quite a good time so with one of his wings he pulled Sola closer to him and left his wing lying on her, but not for long because she bit it that made him did a whimper when he placed his wing back where it belongs what gave Sola an opportunity to come back closer to me. Sola de Gloriosa, that name was so beautiful, like she was. We were still walking down the hill of our school and I couldn't take my eyes of her. Leviathan, Cun, Krutu and Dom forgot about us and were laughing about something while I was admiring her. She started to slow down and the dark gang left, leaving us all to ourselves. She turned to me and said "maybe a little flight?" Even her voice made my heart flatter like my wings should. I flew up a little, gently took her and we take a flight around our village.

It was starting to get dark so we landed on a place with some trees that we had in our sphere-like island. You ask how it wasn't dark for whole time. The sides of the island at the top were beaches and the Night Furies founded out that if melt sand you'll get a substance that will pass through light. The tiniest cracks in out sphere were filled with melted sand and that's how sun got in our sphere. And believe me, our island had millions of these cracks.

In the place where we landed were some trees on the high ground and a beautiful view on our village from above. There was a small clean pond were I drank because I was kind of thirsty and my wings hurt because normally dragons don't fly at this age, holding another dragon. But these wings were worth the time I got with Sola. We sat near each other watching our village. For a while it was silence but Sola chuckled. I asked her "what?" She answered "never mind... It's just my stupid dream".

"What's your dream?" I started to be curious about her.

"Well, as I said, it's stupid but..." She sighed "I really want to see stars". I smiled, this is cute I thought. Then, I placed my paw on her paw what made her look straight in my eyes and I said "I promise that once, we'll get out of here and will travel all around the Midgard and will watch stars every night".

"What's wrong with you?" she asked that gave me an awkward feeling. I took my paw of her but she caught it and pulled it back saying "you're not like other Night Furies. You're not dreaming of being the strongest... You're dreaming about being happy... One out of thousands of Night or Light Furies dream about this... That's why I'm so interested in you. This village is like a library with tones of completely identical books. Some dragons are getting used to this and don't bother but some, they're searching for a book that's different... And I think we have found these books". Atmosphere was really strange. Never in my life I felt pleasure and pressure at the same time. She was holding both of my paws and her tail was lying on my. Our noses were extremely close and our eyes were 'reading'. We were reading what's in our souls and she, her so soul was amazing, something new and totally different. Some kind of a force was pulling us towards each other. I was trying to get rid of that force but Sola stopped me, she stopped rejecting to the force and her wet nose touched mine. My heart was beating like a crazy Gronckle's wings and I couldn't do anything apart from closing my eyes and enjoy the best day of my life.

We broke apart, staring at each other. I knew that was a dream. We knew each other for two days and SHE KISSED ME. She questioned "you didn't like that, do you? Oh, I'm sorry, that was... stupid".

"Don't blame yourself! If you want to know how I felt... I felt so light and my heart flattered... Like, like... Here, give me your paw". I streched my paw towards her. She hesitated first but then she placed her white paw on my. I gently placed it on my chest. I could feel my heart pumping and I knew she could feel it as well. When she placed her paw back on the ground we blushed. There was an awkward silence but she exhaled heavily like she was holding her breath. Then she said "Nochi... I'm sorry that I kissed you... I mean we know each other for two days and... That was really embarrassing..." I interrupted her by my laugh "you're kidding? Embarrassing?! It was the best experience of my life because I liked you ever since I saw you at my mother's school!" I looked back to the village having no idea that Sola was staring at me with wide eyes because of what I've just said. And I understood only when Sola questioned "you... You like _**me?**_" I had a rush of adrenaline and I gulped. I turned to look at her curious, big, bright blue eyes and answered "uh, y-y-y-yessssssss..." She smiled and turned her head away, I think she was giggling from the expression of my face. When she turned back, she gave me another quick kiss and wrapped her wings around me in a hug. Now I was lucky. I hugged her back and she whispered "let's just keep it a secret and I'll meet you tomorrow, here. This will be our special place". She trotted away and I swooshed into the air with a 'yeeeeeesssssss!' Cheer and flew home. My dream come true, I kissed a girl of my dreams, wait... What! It is even better! The girl of my dreams kissed me! And she looked forward to meet me again! That's amazing! I landed near my house and entered. Went upstairs to my room humming a melody leaving my parents in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy))))**

Chapter 3

A History Lesson

With flapping of wings I was slowly approaching the school. I think that was the first happiest day of my life. We won't really fight today, just some combats at the begging and the rest will be history. Today, us, little Furies, will know how everything started. How we came here, how we grew here, how we lived here. I already know some dragon gods that mother was telling me about like a bedtime story. There is... Um, Statera, it was the dragon of time and balance, then, there is Kularius, the dragon of heaven, after that there is Soulstealer, it is a scary dragon of the underworld. And the most important dragon is called, Nido. I think Hiccup and the rest of the village were calling him Odin. What a stupid thing is to read Nido from right to left, right.

I flew in our Dragon-Academy-like school, our school was also on a small hill and was also circular with some iron bars for a roof, but more comfortable. I made a circle in the inside of it and landed softly. My mother smiled and all the others turned in my way to stare at me. I was shy so I stared at the floor and slowly sat in a circle with the rest.

"Okay, we'll have a small combat but this time different. We'll have a boy vs girl combat. Boys, be careful. So I guess Kara can fight with Cun..." First of all, I was hoping that my mother won't choose me because there were five boys and three girls. Second of all, I hate fighting and third, I would _**never**_ hit a girl. "Nara can combat Krutu and Sola... I think you can combat, Nochi. Leviathan is the strongest so I guess that he can combat the one who he will choose after you three are finished. Dom, you'll do the same". Leviathan smiled devilishly staring at me. But I didn't care, I cared more that I will fight a girl... Not just a girl... Sola! The one who I cared about and loved so much! I didn't want to hurt _**her**_... What if I'll scratch her badly and she then gonna hate me. So I made up a plan, I won't hurt her but will just run away from her until she'll pin me to the floor. I knew she was strong because her father was one of the commanders of the Dark Knights. That means that she is totally trained like a soldier at home. One thing that I was lucky in was that me and Sola will fight the last. First ones to fight were Krutu and Nara. When Igna made a plasma blast in the air, shy and quiet Nara became aggressive and furious. She jumped on to Krutu pinning him to the ground and hissing at him. He had no idea what had happened but my mother told everyone that Nara won and she quietly sat back on her place though Krutu jogged sadly to his 'friends' which were laughing at him that he was defeated by a girl. I noticed something weird about the two of them. Nara wasn't caring about her combat though Krutu had some purple checks that only I noticed and gave a short glance at Nara before jogging to boys. I though that it was sweet. Then it was Kara and Cun. They ended up with a tie but Kara made Cun to blush when she agreed to loose. Now, my turn... Oh oh... Another plasma blast exploded in the air and Sola jumped on me with a roar. Quickly, I stepped to my right so she will land not on top of me. I was trying to run away from her but she was quicker. She landed on my back and I fell. We rolled together. While rolling she had time to quickly press her nose to mine. I thought it was an accident but I wasn't sure. She ended up standing on all my paws. She whispered quickly "make him regret that he'll pick you". First I was confused... And then even more when _**I**_ ended up standing on her paws. Teacher told everyone that I won. They didn't notice that we cheated. Kara, Cun and me sat in front of my mother passionately staring at her. On her both sides were sitting Leviathan and Dom. Mom spoke to my enemy "who do you choose to fight Levi?"

"Hmmm, let me think... How about, Nochi". I swallowed hard. There is no chance for me to beat the most furious, strongest and cunning small Fury from all of us. He was a head higher than me! "And who do you want to fight Dom?"

"I guess, Cun".

"Okay. You and Cun will fight first". They stepped in front of their audience and waited for the signal. Blast exploded and they both jumped on each other. They were violently trying to scratch or hurt each other. In the end Dom won. Now my turn. Me and my opponent stepped to were the battle supposed to start. Leviathan whispered before one of the Igna's blasts exploded in the air "ready to die Nochi... You'll regret that you and Sola escaped from me". Oh no, he knew that I took Sola for a flight when he and his gang were distracted. Boom, Leviathan was on top of me. My heart was beating fast. I was trying to escape his grip and accidentally hit his chin with my hard head. He got off of me and spit some blood out. I was scared, I didn't meant to hit him. I wanted to approach and apologize, and I didn't saw that a paw with sharp claws flew into my cheek. I backed of, shaking my head trying to escape the pain. Demon that was sitting inside of me came outside. Enough! I ran up to him and received another injury. He bit my paw. I backed of again, my paw hurt and I couldn't stand on it. I stood on my back legs staring at my opponent. Growling he licked my blood off of his mouth. He wanted to jump on me again, he was running with a high speed towards me. I wanted to fly over him but when I jumped up he grabbed me by my back legs and I was under him, again, struggling to escape. He whispered "Sola will be mine... She will _**never**_ love you, YOU mistake of a Knight". I was so angry. Anger was boiling in my stomach, I felt tickling in my throat that then changed into pain. I was so desperate for some water that I opened my mouth to breath in some moisture from the air. As I opened my mouth... Something totally impossible had happened. A plasma blast came out, taking the pain with it. It hit the chin of Leviathan what made him to make a backflip and land on his spine with a thud. He groaned not able to move. I was scared, I stood up on my four, no sorry, three, my paw still hurt. I saw Leviathan struggling to stand up. Then I looked to my classmates, their eyes were full of curiosity, but the eyes of my mother and Sola... Unfortunately, they were full of fear... I was scared as them, as all of them, I didn't understand what power I had and how to use it properly. My eyes started to get wet and my vision blurry. I purred quietly and flew out of the school. I was thinking about flying up to the surface to be torn to pieces by some wild dragons. I was not in mood to meet Sola today on our high ground place, I didn't want to see her eyes again, I didn't want to see fear in them...

I flew home, entered without a knock. I knew my father was at the surface probably hunting or somewhere else making his chief business so the house was empty. I jogged to my bedroom, buried my body in my bed. It was made out of tons a special soft moss that you can harvest on trees. If you cut a thin layer of this moss and let it to dry it will be not worst than a normal blanket. I had many of those, actually our beds were made out of those. Many, many blankets were placed together that was looking like a pile of clothes dumbed in a messy room. But it was a bed, my bed. I buried my whole body in those blankets and started to make some quiet sobs.

After an hour, I heard my parent's voices. They were chatting in the living room. Their voices were stern and serious. After half an hour, parents entered my bedroom. I looked at them with my red eyes and asked quietly "did I hurt him so badly?" My father laughed and my mother smiled. My father's scary voice started to echo around my room with the words "he's fine... I'm proud of you son!" I made my confused impression asking "why are you proud of me?"

"When I first saw you lying near your mother after your birth... You were twice as small as normal! And I was afraid that it'll be really hard for you to be the leader. But your true genes were just sitting inside of you and waiting for their time to come. You're the first Night Fury that at such a young age made a nice plasma blast and, even more incredible, learnt how to fly... All by yourself! That is why I'm proud of you Nochi".

"Why I'm not proud of myself then... I've beaten up Leviathan, he hates me but I don't think of him the same way he does... I'm trying to be friends with him, I'm trying to be friends with everybody! Now, he gonna hate me even more... Like everyone else".

"Oh, come on... Levi is a lot like his father, selfish and thinks that he is the leader of Knights. He'll be fine and..." I interrupted my father knowing that he was completely wrong "And how about our Dark's codex... We can't be against our own blood..."

"Son, sometimes you need to show your strength on your own kind, or they'll rebel because they will think that you're too weak to be a leader. If you'll show them your strength, you will scare the others making them to respect you".

"But I don't want to scare them dad".

"You can gain respect with other ways... This is the easiest one, _**I'm**_ not even using other methods... Do you think you can?" With these words he slowly walked downstairs, leaving me with my mother. She walked over to my bed and laid near me. My sad eyes were locked on her, my mother, she was the smartest Light Fury, Isle of Night had ever seen. She read all the parchments in the Great Library in the name of Statera. As Statera was the dragon god of time, it was the dragon of history as well. I asked her "mommy, will we have our history lesson? I need to think of something else for now".

"I think only Levi went home so... I think we can go back to school for our lesson".

"Can I fly there with you?"

"Of course".

We trotted out of our house and up in the sky. Slowly we flew to my mother's school and we landed. As my mother said, everyone were there except of Levi. Igna spoke to the class "ok everyone, sit down and we gonna go today through some dragon gods". The class stopped chatting and suspiciously watched me why I walked from behind of my mother and sat in a circle trying to look only at my mother. One more sight of Sola's fear will make me so guilty that I wouldn't be able to lock all of my emotions in myself and maybe will injure someone by shooting another plasma blast. My mother didn't have chalk with herself today, she preferred to wright or draw with a white cream. It was made out of a special plants that were crushed into a white, sticky mass. She dipped her claw in a bowl of white cream and started to draw some crests of dragon gods. "Which ones do you recognize?" Mother asked. I put my wing in the air as well as Sola and Krutu. "Yes Nochi". Igna said. I swallowed before answering, somehow my voice was harsh "well, the one on the left with the horns like a crown is Nido, one of the most important gods. Then, Kularius, near Nido, thin one, a dragon god that helps souls in heaven. Um... Statera, with different colours, black and white, a dragon of time, balance and history. And, the snake like one is the Soulstealer, he's the dragon god of underworld". I finished. My mother smiled and said "yes Nochi, everything is correct. These are the most recognizable gods but there are two more". She rubbed out the stone plate with her wing and dipped her claw in the white cream.

Two new crests appeared on the stone plate. On the left side of the plate was a dragon with a body like snake but small paws and wings. It also had an opened mouth with some tiny fangs. It had two horns swirled in a spiral. On the right side was a massive dragon that looked more like Nido. It had big wings big, muscular limbs, massive fangs and claws and the rest was massive as well. Nido and those two gods had beautiful horns that I really liked. Mother started to explain "the one on the left is a dragon god of mischief and fun on the right god of war. They are both sons of Nido. On the left is Ikol and, on the right is Roth. These three gods are the most important. You can clearly recognize them by their horns, they really do look like crowns... Okay, so, next time on our history lesson we will learn about how we were made and about our history. Tomorrow is a weekend, bye everyone". All Night Furies ran outside, probably to go visit Leviathan, Kara and Nara again were running home playing tag. Sola slowly went out of the school and disappeared behind the wall. In a second I noticed that she was peeking out from behind the wall, probably waiting for me... I didn't really wanted to talk to her right now, after what I have done... I approached my mother, she was rubbing out the stone plate. I really liked her handwriting, her hieroglyphs were really neat and clear. Light Furies were supposed to be smart and know the crest language as well as Dark's hieroglyphs while Night Furies only needed to know how to read. My mother told me, that when we get older, in the second half of the lesson Night and Light will be separated and will be taught things that opposite genders need to know. When I approached, she already had finished to rub out the stone plate and looked at me, she asked "Yes darling, what do you want?"

"Maybe we fly home together?"

"Sorry sweetheart... I need to organized some newly found parchments in the great library in the name of Statera. They were found dumbed in a creaturelogia sector and they were about Dark's codex. and philosophy but librarians don't know where to put which ones. If you don't want to come with me..." I interrupted my mother knowing that she wanted me to go with her to that library with her for a long time, probably to tell me more stories... But that library always spooked me, so I shouted out "no! Mother, sorry, no, I don't want... Maybe another day?"

"Hm, if you insist... Especially that I think there's Sola waiting for you... Bye, bye". I sighed and looked at the exit in which my mother flew out to fly to the library. I slowly walked outside just to see there Sola. I looked in her eyes and immediately turned my head round, like her eyes were two bright suns, and I didn't really want to get blind. She spoke "Nochi... Can I show you something?" That interested me and I turned round to see her sad face. She then said "if it's okay... Can we fly to our place?" I nodded my head and took her like I always did. We flew to our place. It was starting to get dark and barely any sunlight passed the molten sand. We landed. She sighed and said "well, as you learnt how to fly and shoot plasma blast in such young age... I thought to show _**you**_, what I found out... First, look three seconds then turn around not to get blind". I was confused but thought that I need to obey her. She close her eyes and started to inhale through her nose and exhale through her mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes... Her scales were glowing! She did it, she could make blind anyone! After three second I turned round because it was really bright. Then, in like a second, her light faded and faded really fast! I turned to her when she purred. I exclaimed "Sola! That's amazing! We need to tell my mother!"

"No! Nochi! No... I showed it just to you because I was scared, very scared when I found out... Remember how scared were you when you shoot plasma blast at Leviathan... I don't want anyone to hate me... And I think I made you to hate me..." I stepped up to her and placed my paw on her one. She turned around and our gazes locked. I spoke very quietly "Sola, you will never make me scare of you or make me hate you... Never in my life I felt so peaceful and calm just because you're standing near me... I like you Sola and I'll gain your trust even after what I did to Levi",

"What you did to me?" Asked familiar voice from the bushes. We turned our heads round and saw Leviathan and his gang crawling out of the bushes. Leviathan's right eye was red probably because of my plasma blast. "What you did to me! It wasn't just an injury Nochi! You disgraced me! I have loosen my father's respect because of _**you!**_ I never was too weak and that's why my father respected me... But because of you, he turned his back to me! And I will have my revenge... Guys, take the girl, I'll think what to do with her later". Dom jumped on Sola and pinned her to the ground at the same time hitting me with his tail like with a whip. I fell and heard Sola screeching, hissing and growling at her opponents. Krutu and Cun held her, they were stronger, she couldn't get out. I was about to run to her when Leviathan stood in my way and pushed me with his head, saying "I'll take the return match". He growled quietly and I hissed "let her go, she did nothing!"

"I want her to see how weak you are... In like a year we gonna be grown up teens, in that age we need to think about marriage and de Gloriosa's family is very respectful. She will be mine". I roared and jumped at him pinning him to the ground. I started to scratch and bite him. He was stronger so he pushed me away and jumped aside, I haven't noticed where though, he disappeared. Sola screamed "Nochi! Behind!" I dodged and my opponent landed on the ground before he jumped on a tree again. "Come out coward!" I shouted. He didn't listen. Every time I thought something was moving I shot a plasma blast but Levi didn't appear. I thought that I won some time and that I can save Sola. I shouted to her "Sola! Shine!" She closed her eyes shut and started to concentrate really hard. Her scales begun to glow very bright so I closed my eyes. Cun and Krutu let go of her and I was about to ran up to her and fly away when Leviathan jumped on my back saying "you're not going anywhere unless you're badly injured".

"Sola! Run!" Krutu and Cun still couldn't see anything but Dom could. She looked at me, scared and then disappeared behind the bushes. Dom was about to start chasing her when Leviathan said "no Dom… You'll help me with this mistake of a Knight". Leviathan shoved me at Dom's paws and he grabbed me. I tried to get another plasma blast out of my jaws but I think my shots were finished. Leviathan stood in the middle while Krutu and Cun started to approach from the sides. Leviathan started "well, who will help you now Nochi? Sola? Come on, she ran away just to keep a distance from you when she saw how weak you are… I think I'll go out with her tomorrow probably". He smiled evilly and in a split second I felt a great pain in my left wing. Leviathan moved back with some blood on his nose and teeth that he was showing to me. He said "you will never fly again Nochi… I promise you!" Were his words before he bit my other wing. I tried to move them but I think he broke both. Blood was dripping from my wings and I started to cry… Not because of pain but because of a thought that I would never fly again, will never feel this freedom again, will never escape this island… Leviathan turned his back to me saying "finish him Knights". Dom droped me and Krutu with Cun jumped on me starting to bite and scratch, that didn't scare me, I didn't even feel how they scratch me because constantly I was thanking Gods that Sola will be safe. When Levi's gang was tired of beating me up they all pulled me to a cliff of that high ground place where we are now and threw me. I heard them laughing and Leviathan shouting "try to fly now Nochi". I wasn't even trying to fly. I just folded my wings and waited for the ground to meet me. I fell on my back, still watching the Furies looking at me from above. When they were gone, I just closed my eyes and hoped that I will die.

Hours passed and some sunlights woke me up. I was still down there, alive, probably. I tried to turn but was too weak and whole of my body hurt. I felt that something was lying near me. I turned my head and saw a Light Fury near me. I hit my head hard so my vision was blurry, I didn't notice that that was Sola, I thought that was an angel that was making me comfortable whole night long. I spoke "hello... Am I in Valhalla? Are you an angel?" The white body turned around to face me. Once again I saw her beautiful white face. This beautiful dark flower around her left eye. These beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me and said "Oh Nochi! Thank Gods you're all right! When I found you, you were unconscious, and too heavy to lift. The least I could do is this bed from leaves and me, making sure you're fine at night. I'm sorry Nochi... I should've rescued you last night. I've seen also that those betrayals and criminals which ignored the Dark's codex. jumped of a cliff, all of them. I bet they'll tell that I was taking a walk with them and then you appeared and Leviathan was so cool and saved me from you but you beat all of them so someone hit you on the head and you fall of a cliff, blah blah blah... Nochi? Are you alright?" I wasn't listening to her, well I was but I didn't mind because I was just admiring her face... She was so close, that picture of her beautiful white face with a dark flower birthmark around her left eye still comes up to me when I'm sleeping... Every time I wake up, that picture disappears... As Leviathan told me... I had lost her, probably for ever. I shook my head and answered "no Sola, it was my choice to save you and stay there... You don't need to blame yourself, and, I already have a plan B if, my father... Will hate me for the rest of his life... I can just escape".

"Oh, I'm not letting you". She smiled and gave me a little push with her paw. She said then "come on, we need to take you to your mother, she'll heal you". I tried to stand up. Every muscle in my body was hurting and I groaned. I stood on my four and relaxed my wings because they were badly injured and probably broken. My head hurt and when I stepped on my left front paw I fell. I stood up back on my three and Sola helped me to move.

After an hour we came to the village center. Everyone were looking cross at me and pity on Sola. I knew that Leviathan told lies to everyone at the village. We saw Kara and Nara running towards us so we stopped and turned to face them. Kara started to speak with some pauses because she was panting "Nochi, Sola, we didn't believe a word that that stupid traitor said. When he was telling us how you wanted to beat up Sola we walked away, we knew he was..." Now Nara continued "lying... We knew you would never do this to anyone. It's all him, he disobeyed the codex. and..."

"If it means that we gonna be disrespected, we will always be on your side guys. Oh, and also, our mother is a good..."

"Friend with our teacher, your mother Nochi... She doesn't believe Leviathan and his father Kronos as well. Our father is also on your side. But now..."

"We need to go". They said bye in one voice. If twins, Night or Light furies are born then their parents are trying to make the twins as friendly as possible because knowing what your sister or brother will do or say in any kind of situation means that they will always help each other out and really gives an incentive in Dark Knights. Dark Knights is our army and if twins know each other really good then most of the missions are giving to them. My father told me all of this because he's not only the leader of our tribe but also a head commander of Dark Knights. If you are a Dark Knight then you will totally gain respect of everyone and all ladies will be yours.

Kara and Nara were actually the most calm Light Furies in our tribe but now, they were shocked, really shocked, probably even scared. Number one rule in Dark's codex. about never being against your own blood is number one because if we will be against each other of our race, we will probably die out because we will fight against each other, not being together to be against real dangers. That is the only thing what I don't understand in humans. They separated themselves in some small groups that fight against each other but they are all totally the same... Why don't they help each other instead of fighting, like we Furies are doing.

Sola and me started to go faster to my house to talk to my father and mother. Kara and Nara were shocked because some Furies are on the side of Leviathan and his father Kronos but some are on my side, that could lead to war. We entered and my mother quickly ran up to me nearly crying because I was missing whole night long. She licked me and I accidentally stepped on my injured leg, what made me fall. My mother started to cry, she told me not to move and then she gently spread out one of her bright white wing and slipped it under me while I was still lying. When I was on her wing she lifted it up a bit and I was like in a soft hammock. She carried me upstairs and placed me on my bed. She let Sola to accompany me while my mother will cure my wounds.

It was really hurting when my mother spread some herb extracts on my broken wings. In the end, both of my wings were in bandages as well as my left front paw. I was just lying in my bed when my mother had entered and asked Sola to leave. I wanted to tell mother that I want Sola to stay here, with me, if she could then for the rest of her life... But I was too weak even to say a word. When Sola exited my bedroom and closed the door, my mother laid near me and started "dear Nochi... Me, my father and you... We gonna go for a dinner today to Majest's house. We really need to talk to their family because if this will continue... If a Fury will be against another Fury... This will lead to war. If you want to know my opinion, I like Sola as well". I looked at her with my big, confused eyes thinking "how did she know?" My mother just smiled at me and pressed her muzzle to my head. She continued "she's a good girl and don't look at me like this... Believe me, I know what happens when a Night meets its Light... I had same problems you had..."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know Leviathan's father? Kronos Majest. Remember your father said that Leviathan is a lot like him. Well, I totally agree. When me and all _**my**_ friends were the same age like you, Kronos wanted me to be _**his**_ while I really liked your father. And Sola's mother Flora de Gloriosa is my best friend. Once, Kronos and Canin even had a combat. Your father won, he is very strong because of your grandfather. He was a great leader and very good in a war strategy, that's why he taught your father like a soldier from early years".

"Now that was a nice history lesson". I said and we laughed. My mother helped me to forget about my injuries, I didn't really felt them when we were speaking about our family's history.

My father entered and smiled at the look of me, happy and cute and my mother, beautiful and gentle. I miss my family really much... But Hiccup helped me to get through my great pain in my heart. He is like my family... But he will never help me forget how I was betrayed, by my own kind...

**So this was my chapter 3)))) A little too long so I'm sorry for that)) Please review and make this story favorite because I promise that it gonna be totally awesome)) Bye and have a good day)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy))**

Chapter 4

Dinner

Even though I was really tired this evening and wanted to get some rest in addition that both of my wings are broken and my paw is badly injured… I should go to this dinner with my family to the Majest's house. It is quite far away from ours and I would really like to fly there shoulder to shoulder with my parent's, but my father will carry me. Those are the bad news, the good news are that if our dinner gonna be peaceful and will finish with me hugging Leviathan what I really don't want to do, then our village will continue to live in peace and harmony. But if not… I'm afraid that there will be another war between ones who are with my father and the ones that are against. I remember my mother speaking to my father about the great war between Furies long time ago and that it took five years. In the end one of the sides that the Furies chose to fight on was completely, destroyed. Half of the Furies population was dead. I hope this war will not repeat.

We exited our house and my father gently flew above me and took me in his front paws. My mother flew up and followed dad. I turned my head to watch my mother, I saw her green eyes that I have as well. My father's eyes don't have a colour. They are really dark but not as dark as pupil so you can still see where he's looking. I hate when my father was staring at me. His eyes were always full of cold, and that cold filled me from the inside what made me shiver even when he wasn't cross with me. I still don't understand why my mother had chosen my father. When two Furies find they're second half, they can't change it, it's our nature… Even the most evil and unfeeling Night Fury cannot cheat on a dragon he loves. Yes, we are one of the strongest dragons because we are one of the smartest but also we are the only dragons that have the same feelings towards one other that people have. Sometimes even stronger feelings. This is what is so special about us, we have the strongest feelings towards the ones we care about. Every kind of dragons have their own kind of speciality but always different and inimitable. We are a lot like some people, people like Hiccup. When I found it out, my decision was to help Hiccup, to be his friend, to be a part of his family…

My mother landed near the Majest's house. Father placed me on the land and then landed carefully near me. Majest's house was one of the fanciest from all. Leviathan's mother really like to make everything beautiful, and she's a kind and sweet Light Fury. Levi is completely different from her. Their house had also two floors but it was wider and prettier because Circe Majest, Leviathan's mother decorated and rebuilt it to make it wider. Other Furies do not mind how their house look like if it's comfortable. I know that Circe is a really good artist and likes to invent new colors from the white cream by adding something else. The walls, doors, and even window frames were decorated with different runes, ornaments, patterns and they were all colourful, but not too much. My mother scratched on the door and we passionately waited for someone to let us in. I heard footsteps and saw him. I was wrong, my father was a fluffy bunny if comparing to Kronos. His eyes were… Red, the colour of blood. He had many scars and very sharp claws. My father was though a little bit bigger than him. I was also very scared of him because he met us in his armor, Dark Knight's armor. I noticed it accidentally in my parent's bedroom carefully lying on the rug on the floor, but it was just a metallic helmet with some metal shoulder pads, also the parts you have on your spine and your paws, nothing special. But his… It really could scare off even a… Person. He had a helmet with some fangs sticking out of the back part of the helmet, probably to kill his prey with a hit with his head. The metal from what his armor was made out of was totally black. You can see some blood stains on fangs attached to the metal parts sticking out almost everywhere. I'm sure it wasn't his blood. His tail was the scariest part, an armor part for a tail was covering the whole tail except the tail fins. From the metal part, in all directions except downwards, different sized fangs were sticking out. While passing Levi's father I was looking very interested in his armor. Kronos noticed that I was looking at his tail that really reminded me of a tail that Stormfly has when she goes really angry. He smirked and roared "ha, looks like your son has a good taste on armor... Unlike his daddy". He hissed the last part what made me angry. He continued "welcome, I'm sorry that I had met you in my armor, just returned from my patrolling of the high forest on the surface. I didn't have time to take off my armor, but, lucky for you, I had killed a tasty, young deer for our dinner".

"How was your patrolling, have you seen any... People?" My father asked.

"No, sir"

"Good, and for now, you don't need to be so formal...We're here to discuss the problem between our sons, not between us".

"As you wish Canin". He did a small nod with his head and Kronos show him where is their living room. Dad went there and gave us a small worried look before entering the living room. Was he worried about leaving me and my mother with Kronos? I still don't know, but this look had stuck in my memory. Kronos turned to my mother and asked "so how are you Igna? I see Canin is still boring and stern as he always is". He started laughing. Mum just laughed quietly to be polite, I was just standing there confused. When the laughing stopped echoing around Majest's house mum answered "I'm fine, thanks for asking. But I can't see Circe in the living room. Where is she? And where is Levi?" Kronoses pupils were so small that you almost can't notice the black line in his bloody red eyes. He hissed "Circe is in her room getting ready for our dinner and Leviathan is in his room getting ready as well. Please Igna, you can call Leviathan shortly in your school but _**not**_ in front of me". He almost shouted the word 'not'. My mother nodded trembling, probably afraid of him. I never heard my parents shouting on each other. Mum went to my dad, leaving me with a beast that has bloody red eyes that will make them even more redder when he will suck my blood from my body and some new blood stains will appear on his spiky helmet, tail armor and body armor. I swallowed hard and looked in his evil eyes. He laughed and said, surprisingly he said it kindly and like our parents are the best friends. "Nochi, stop looking at me like at your greatest fear. I promise that I'll take off this armor before going to the diner". I smiled with relief thinking that _**today**_ he won't kill me. Kronos continued "I was taught to notice the slightest bits of emotions and I saw your interest to my armor". I smiled again "I made it myself, I bet you have already seen the classic armor of the Dark Knight's. Well, before it was the same like your dad have, but I wanted to be individual, so I took this armor and my first move was to paint it in metallic black. With the help of my wife I painted my armor. Then, every time I killed a dragon, I ripped out one or two fangs out of its jaws and attached them to my armor". My eyes were surprised by how ruthless and thirsting for blood could a dragon be. I answered shyly "wow, I pretend how many fights you had won that all your tail is covered in fangs".

"Not whole though". He turned around and I saw not finished row of fangs. "Still need to kill some" he laughed. When again he stopped laughing he asked while we together entered the living room with a big wooden table "what armor would you like to have if you'll be one of the Dark Knight's"

"Oh, I think I will not be a Dark Knight sir... I heard that it is really hard to be one of them and I don't know what to do to be one one of them".

"Wait, Igna haven't told you about the Young Warriors competition? Igna, you need to tell the rest of your class that". He said turning to my mother. The table was rectangular and mum was sitting near dad in one end. Kronos sat on the opposite side to have some distance between my parents. I sat near him. Table was low because Furies were sitting on the floor and we didn't have plates, or knifes, or forks. We had only some, big metallic plates where Furies were putting all the food and placing on the table. As I sat near Kronos, he continued "the Young Warrior competition is happening every year. All teenage boys can compete to show their claw combating, agility flight and sniper shooting skills. Commanders of our army, that are judges, choose first two winners to be one of the Dark Knights, the rest are taking job in army as navigators, spies, travelers..."

"Who are travelers?" I asked interested in the word travel.

"Oh, they are flying far away from our island search for any other islands near us and see who's living on those islands, the they return to the library and tell all the information to geography librarians, Light Furies and they add information to their atlases. It is a nice job, but to we Dark Knight, is the best. Well, where we had finished... Oh, right, I was on the second place after your father on this competition..." He roared quietly looking at my father but he didn't notice, Kronos continued "I don't know about claw combating but I think you'll definitely win with sniper shooting and agility flight competition. So what armor would you like to have?" I did not notice that he was now asking me because I have found the job of my dreams, I didn't want to be a Knight like other boys, I wanted to be a traveler.

"Hey, Nochi, I asked you a question, what armor would you like to have?" Kronos asked.

Somehow, I now felt comfortable to talk to Kronos, even though he still was wearing his scary armor. I answered to be polite and show him my interest to the Knight's job "well, I was thinking about having... Not really heavy armor because I would like to spend more time flying so I think it must be leather, but not all. It need to reduce my air resistance as much as possible because I want to be very fast. I think helmet will be like on classical kit, but the rest, I'll change it a little". Kronos was interested in my choose and just said one word "interesting".

Circe and Leviathan came downstairs. Circe had a nice decoration from flowers on her head and a purple collar with some diamonds around her white neck. Leviathan wore nothing and said nothing. I notice that his tail was in bandages. He sat opposite from me and was staring at the table. Circe though greeted my mother with a warm hug and patted dad on his back. She trotted to the kitchen, to bring the deer. It was roasted, surprisingly. Dragons don't really bother eating raw meat but when they are sick, they roast it. Circe put the metallic plate as big as the deer on the table and said "darling, you're not on your job right now, take of your armor please". He went upstairs and we waited for him, when he came back, Circe said kindly "enjoy your meal". I slowly ripped off a leg and started eating. While eating, no one said a word.

When only bones were left from the deer, Kronos made a stern face and cleared his throat. He started "well boys, we're not only here for some tasty deer that I have killed but because of our problem". He turned to me "Nochi, what had happened that night when you were in the forest. No, sorry, what you were even doing in forest at evening?" Before I could even open my mouth Levi interrupted me, shouting "don't believe a word he says dad, he's a liar!" I shut my mouth and just looked at Kronos, he was angry at Leviathan. My mother interrupted Kronos "Leviathan, if you want to understand why are we here and what we are talking about then I'll explain. First Nochi will tell his version of what had happened last night, then you will tell and we, we are smarter than you two, we will work out who's lying by making a small investigation. We need to work out a solution to this problem that it will not affect any other Furies in our village. Do you understand now?"

He nodded grumpily. Everyone turned to me, I started "well, uh, first of all, I just want to say sorry for that plasma blast I made by an accident, I didn't meant to, I don't know how to control it. When my mother talked to me about what I have done at the school, we returned to finish our history lesson and then, Sola met me at the exit when my mother flew away to the library. Well, we took a... walk and somehow appeared at the forest. Then, umm, we talked a little more and then Leviathan appeared from the bushes with Krutu, Cun and Dom. I think Dom caught Sola and was holding her while he wanted to fight with me. Sola somehow freed herself and ran away and Leviathan's gang caught me. He then bit two of my wings and beat me up with everyone else. Then they throw me off of a cliff. Sola found me next day".

"Hmmm, so there was also Sola". Said Kronos "I think we need to ask Sola to come, as a witness".

"Hey! You haven't heard my version of what had happened for true!" Shouted Levi.

"Okay, tell". Answered Kronos. I wasn't really listening to the lies he said because they were totally crazy and it was the most unbelievable lies I have ever heard.

When he finished telling his story, Kronos nodded and said to his wife "darling, take Igna and ask Sola's parents to give her permission to come to our house just to tell her story, ok". Circe smiled and she with my mother went away. We waited in silence for a while and then we heard a scratch on the door. Kronos opened it and Sola with my and Levi's mother came in. I was pleased to see her because I knew that she will be on my side, and she was, she told the truth. Kronos was furious, his bloody eyes staring evilly at his son. I heard that he have told Igna that he won't come to school for three days because he's grounded and gonna do some hard job at home. We said bye to everyone, and me, my mother, father and Sola went out. Sola was about to go away but I knew that there's a nice distance between Majest's and her house. I asked my parents "mum, dad, can I walk Sola to her house?"

"Not for long son, to Gloriosa's and home, you need to have some rest, it's late now". Said my father and yawned, parents flew away. Me and Sola were still near Majest's house. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. I accompanied her to her house, we didn't said a word but I noticed that she was smiling, that means she was happy like I was. When we were near her house she said "well, here we are, I'm glad everything's finished Nochi, hope we'll meet tomorrow". She smiled at me. Then, she surprisingly pressed her nose to mine, she walked then home saying bye. I felt like I will fly away even with broken wings, I trotted home happily not knowing that Leviathan is planning his revenge that will separate me from my family... for ever.

**Hope you like it))) Review and follow)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very very sorry, in a chapter about history lesson, I have said that Igna shot plasma blasts. Igna is a Light Fury and can only shoot sun beams. So, sorry for that, it was my mistake, I'll change it later. And just for you to know: Lights-girls, Nights-boys, if you have ever seen this sweet and kind expression of Toothless when he's happy, that's what I always mean by smile))) enjoy)**

Chapter 5

Waterfall

Today, unfortunately, I'm _**walking**_ to the school. I'm glad that mother agreed to accompany me though. We entered the school, and again, when we were there, all gazes were on me, but today, was different, I didn't care about those eyes and wasn't shy, and one pair of eyes was missing. Leviathan was grounded so he was at home, Kara's and Nara's faces were full of respect, Sola's full of pity and Nights... Surprisingly, they were looking at me, like begging to forgive. I sat down and waited for the day to finish. We did creaturelogia about Nadders and some forest animal also some combats were I was just relaxing. When the lesson was finished, Nights approached me, no, they weren't angry at me, their faces were, normal. I just sat and said grumpily, even though I didn't want to be mad at them "What do you want?" Dom looked at his friends, and that back to me, saying "we came to apologize Nochi, we didn't mean to hurt you so much, Levi was forcing us to do this. He blackmailed us... We know that you like Sola and you're dating... But some of us like other girls as well, he said that if we won't listen to him he will tell them something bad about us, and Kara and Nara will hate some of us. We're sorry". I looked at Krutu and Cun, they blushed. Dom continued "I couldn't betray them... And I still can't... Please, trust me, Levi blackmailed us, and I thought he was our friend. Will you forgive us Nochi?"

"Yes, I'm not that kind of a Night who will choose revenge instead of forgiving". All Nights sighed with relief, Krutu smiled a little and approached me, he said "hey, Nochi, would you like to come with us at the pond, near the waterfall... You know where it is, right, because you could fly, maybe you have seen it?"

"Yes, I know where it is if you're talking about a small crack in the sphere what lead to a waterfall what had filled a small area of our island with water, what made a small pond".

"Yup, there" answered Dom "my older brother will heat the pond under the waterfall".

"I didn't know that you have an older brother?"

"Yes, he was learning here before, he's three years older than me and he had won the Young Warrior competition, he was first, he's now a Dark Knight and I respect my brother". I nodded and said before going away "ok, I'll see you there then". I trotted out of the school and Sola had met me again, she scared me though. I jumped aside and said nervously "gosh, Sola, you have frightened me". She giggled and asked "so, you're coming to the waterfall, right?"

"Wait, you're invited as well?"

"Yup, Nights asked me to forgive them and invited me to the spring, as well as Kara and Nara. You need to come because there will be me and no Leviathan". I chuckled and we walked together to the village.

At the town center we walked to our houses saying bye to each other. I walked home, when I entered, my mother was reading parchments and my father... He probably was at the surface, as always. I greeted her and asked while walking towards her, "mother... Um, can I go the waterfall with everyone? I mean, is it okay if I'll take off the bandages from the paw, it is fine now, maybe wings are okay as well, don't really know, so, can I?"

"I think your paw is fine, yes, maybe there won't be even any scars but... Wings, if a dragon will have an injury on their tail or wings, it is very serious, I'll change your bandages on wings but won't take them off until they are completely strong and cured, after your wings will be fine you still shouldn't fly for a week or two even without them, you may try to fly, but you will be weak, and you'll need to gain some strength". I sighed, that's what Leviathan wanted, he was jealous when I flew but when I shoot a plasma blast, he was more than jealous, he have taken one of my talents, I would have preferred if Leviathan would better cut out my fire gas gland than leaving me without my wings for a month, maybe more.

Me and my mother went to my bedroom to change the bandages. I sat on my bed, and streched out my injured paw. With just one move of her white claw, ripped white and red stripes have fell on the floor. She then licked the blood stains that were left on my paw to clean the wound. When it was clean, she said "be strong, this will hurt". I got ready for something very painful, even though I had no idea what she was about to do. She opened her jaws and let out a hot, sun ray to shine on my wound. It was really hot, just like fire, and it was burning my skin. When my mothers beam was so hot that it could melt sand, I started to whimper and hiss. In a second, she stopped, her mouth closed and she looked at me sadly, saying "sorry, I should've done this, fire, is not only something that can kill a dragon, sometimes fire can cure a dragon, especially if its Light Furies type of fire". She smiled, I smiled as well, I looked at my paw, the mark from the bite didn't have any bloodstains and it was completely tightened, but the thin skin layer was beige, it looked like Hiccup's skin, soft and easy to cut. She said "don't worry Nochi, it'll turn black in no time", I purred. My mother went around to look at my wings. Again with her claws she ripped the bandages, when they fell she purred sadly and started licking away the bloodstains, after that, she burned my wounds on wings as well, and I have nearly shouted because wings are more sensitive than any other part of dragons body, especially wings of a small dragon.

At the end, my wings were bandages but the paw wasn't, it was all right. When I was trotting away from my house, mother was waving me a goodbye with her wing, shame I couldn't answer it. In the main square I saw Sola, I think she was waiting for me but I wasn't sure. I caught up with her and greeted her panting. She giggled and greeted me as well. We were walking in silent towards the waterfall when I've got an idea, I said "hey, Sola, how about a race?"

"Okay, if I'll win you gonna catch me a fish in the pond because I'm kind of hungry... And lazy". I chuckled and answered "but if I'll win... Hm, you gonna flirt with Dom's brother". She looked at me surprised and confused. She roared "I didn't know that you're so lightheaded".

"What?! Why?"

"I thought we were a couple, and, you want me to flirt with someone else". She was serious and... sad.

I lowered my head and looked at my front paws while walking. "Uh... Sorry Sola, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to make a prank, and I failed... It's all my fathers fault, he has no seance of humor". She smirked, and pressed her nose to my cheek what made my head raise, sharply, from its hanging position, that meant she forgave me. I said then "okay then, If I'll win, you gonna help to make some couples". She was confused "I mean, Krutu Likes Nara and Cun likes Kara, we need to help them".

"Seriously? Okay, it'll be fun".

"Ready, set, go!" I still remember how fast we were running. The feeling was awesome, running was my favorite thing after flying. She was really fast because in her free time she was always running around our village, in the forests, near the walls, she believed that running is as important as flying, and she had more practice than I had but I was still quite fast, even with an injured paw. Because my paw started to hurt really much. She was cheering when she reached the pond and I slowed down and crawled on my three legs towards her when she was jumping from happiness that she won. After her cheer, she said "okay, so it seems like we're first. You, catch me a fish and then I will help you with our new couples".

"Why will you help me?"

"The race was unfair, you're a bad liar, I know that your paw can't get that better so early".

"Yeah, and that'll be nice if you'll help, we need a plan, and I think I have one". I whispered my plan on her ear and she nodded her head happily. We were admiring each others eyes.

Only now I understood how mine and Sola's relationship were similar to Hiccup's and Astrid's, except that we get along together faster than them. Every time I saw my master and his girlfriend watching each other's eyes... Every time I looked at Astrid's face expression... I have seen Sola. Astrid is a lot like her, some times I even think how it will be cool if Sola was Astrid's dragon, but I know that it would never happen because Sola really enjoys freedom, just like Astrid, and Astrid, will never betray Stormfly.

We were like searching for something in each others eyes, after a while she closed hers and pressed her nose to mine, I closed my eyes as well and kissed her back. Somehow, I haven't felt happy about kissing her, I felt more serious than happy. My love to her was truth and it is serious, totally my fathers genes. Mum always said that I'm a lot like dad, I thought she was just joking, but now, I understand that it's true, I am like my father, and I should've been the leader of our pack, I should've been serious about it, I should have seen the signs of betrayal... But I was young, and blind.

After we broke our kiss she giggled, I think because of my serious expression. She said "hey, Nochi, fish won't catch itself". At last I smiled and went to the pond, it was cold. Then me and Sola looked up because of a flapping noise, it was Dom's brother. After a summersault he landed, his classical Dark Knight's armor was well polished and was like shining on the sun beams. He was a little bit smaller than my father. He smiled and walked towards us saying "hey there little Furies, I'm Vismund, Dom's brother, I see that the water is too cold for ya, right?"

"Yes, it is sir Vismund". Sola answered politely what unfortunately made him giggle. He said "listen small ones, if I'm a Knight, it doesn't mean that I'm always serious and only think about my job and safety of all Furies, no. Let's just pretend that I'm not wearing this uniform and I'm Dom's nice and funny brother who just want's to help him heat up the pool and hang out with his friends. And please, call me Vis".

"Okay... Vis" Sola said. He smiled "Okay, so I have definitely recognized a girl from Gloriozas family, right, Sola". She nodded "and you, young Knight, isn't it marvelous Nochi the Great, the son of Canin the Great itself".

"Please, right now my full name is Nochi de Cor, I have my mother's second name, I need to _**gain**_ my father's second name".

"Haven't you already gained it? You're the first Night Fury in all generations of Furies that have learnt how to fly and shoot plasma blasts at such a young age! It's amazing! You _**are**_ the great! Dom told me many stuff about you, and about... Your injury... Leviathan was wrong, he's very jealous and evil. Hey! Not talking about that right now! Would you demonstrate a plasma blast in the water, huh?".

"I'll try". I said not sure of myself. I stood and grabbed the sand with claws, like the wave that plasma blast will make will blow me away. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I was trying to get angry... Nothing happened, I didn't feel the burning feeling in my stomach. Then, I remembered mothers words, _fire don't only kill, it can cure as well_. Well, maybe nice and exiting thoughts will help. I started to think how I first flew, and all the summersaults I made and all the barrel rolls. Even thinking about flying made me exited, I felt something burning me from the inside, but this one was a pleasant feeling, I didn't really want to get away from this feeling so I kept my mouth shut as long as possible. Then, I shoot. The plasma blast was quite big, so when it hit water, there was a big splash that covered all if us. We all shook off the drops. Vismund was surprised, he said "now that was quite amazing. _**I**_ can do a blast that big! Listen, why Dom have called me if he has Nochi the Great and his powerful fire?!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but, you were asking us to call you Vis instead of sir Vismund so please call me Nochi instead of... Whatever it is".

"Alright, future chief" he chuckled. The rest of the gang ran up to Vis like they were his fan. And the Fury that _**jumped**_ on him was Dom. They were a nice family, and they're really proud that they are Drakrems, Dom and Vismund Drakrem.

After a chat with a Knight, Kara and Nara lied on the sand chatting about some old parchments, Cun and Krutu were chatting as well, Dom, me and Sola were watching how Vis was gliding over the pond and shooting plasma blasts at it what created splashes of warm water. When he shoot his third plasma blast, Dom spoke "Nochi, please, don't tell him that I have beaten you and Sola... My family doesn't know that we were there, as well as Krutu's and Cun's families... They're thinking that Leviathan has just beaten you up, and only Majests know that there were all of us. We have understood what have we done and we're very sorry... Will you tell my brother?"

"Of course not, why should I?"

"Thanks Nochi, you're different from what Leviathan have told us".

"What have he told you?" I asked. I noticed that Sola was interested in our talk as well, she was sitting near me, I was in the middle, between her and Dom. I noticed that when she's interested in a talk but making a look that she doesn't care, her ears tightened and are trembling a bit.

"He have told us that... Um, this is not really polite but he have told us that as you can fly, you're kidnapping all the Lights and force them to hang out with you and that they are too scared to tell anyone that. That's another thing why we have agreed to beat you up, Krutu and Cun where furious and wanted to save Kara and Nara from you. That's all". I felt disgusting, never in my life even if I would need to choose from death or kidnapping innocent Lights every night, I would probably choose death.

We were silent until Vis landed and said "come on little Furies, time to swim". He swooshed into the air and then flew towards Dom, he grabbed him and carried to the middle of the pond, he started to count out loud "one, two... Three". He dropped Dom and he fell into the pool. After a second his head popped up and he cheered as everyone. Vis was laughing, he then said "everyone who wants to make a dive bomb, make a line". Sola and me stayed but the rest made a line. When Vis dropped Krutu Sola galloped towards the water and jumped in it with a splash, what made me laugh. She waved her wings to gesture to me that I need to come. I stood up and lazily walked towards the water, now it was warm. She shouted for me to hear her voice through laughing "where is my fish Nochi?!" I walked till my whole body was under water except my head and then I dived. I don't know about other dragons but Furies can be in underwater for a long time. I was swimming for a minute or two before I saw a fish, I wasn't moving and let it to swim closer to me, then, in a split second I opened and closed my jaws to catch the fish, and I did, I swam to the surface. When my head was out of the water everyone were already on the beach lying near the fire that, I bet Vis made, they all cheered and were shouting for me to swim to the beach. I noticed that it was evening, I was swimming for long. When I exited the water I shook myself and some drop of water fell off, so I was almost dry. Sola approached me and asked "ehem, Nochi, where's the fish?" I was surprised, I knew I caught it, but where is it now? Oh, no, I have swallowed it. I remembered how my mother have shared a fish with me, she threw it up. I started to try and throw up my fish as well. I started breathing rapidly and when I felt the fish I spit it out on the ground. It was normal for dragons to share their meal like this, still don't understand why people don't like this. If your stomach is full and you see that your friend is hungry, you can always feed them. Sola had an are-you-serious expression on her face. I giggled a little saying "sorry, I accidentally swallowed it". She shrugged and ate it, then we went to the bonfire. When we sat she whispered "I did just half of a job as well". I looked around and saw Dom, Kara and Vis joking, Cun, Krutu and Nara looking at the bonfire... Wait a second! Nara's and Krutu's tails, their tails are twisted together! I nodded my head and Sola smiled. I felt something on my tail, I turned around to look, her tail was wrapped around mine making a black and white pattern. I looked at her and have seen her kind smile, she then moved closer and to me and placed her head on my shoulder. She was very warm, and I really enjoyed feeling how she's breathing. Very often, I miss her, especially when I'm on a dangerous mission with Hiccup. I don't know why, but every time I'm doing something dangerous with Hiccup, her sad face appears in my memory. Her face when I first saw her disappointed was stuck in my memory... When she was disappointed in me... The time, our trust was lost... The time, when she believed in lies... The time, I've left the Isle of Night.


End file.
